


let's be each other's full moon

by kyoongs



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Inseong is too hot for anyone, Juho is so done, M/M, Seokwoo is an actual puppy, bc i love them, mentioned hwitae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongs/pseuds/kyoongs
Summary: in which Seokwoo is a certified Manly Man™ (Juho says otherwise) who is strong, fearless and independent, and cries when he meets beautiful strangers.





	let's be each other's full moon

**Author's Note:**

> *Chani voice* yo i'm back again! This time with some hopefully cute Roseong??  
> This is unbetaed + small warning for swearing ~  
> title taken from sf9's _together_ ~

Seokwoo is a manly man. He’s strong. He’s fearless. He’s independent.

 

He’s desperately trying to convince himself of these facts at 5pm on a Monday.

 

Usually he’s a bright ray of sunshine in this otherwise shadowed world. Happiness is one of his many constant states of being and his favourite thing to do is to spread his happiness and make other people smile.

 

Right now, however, he’s sitting on the steps outside one of the university buildings with a small frown on his face. The only people around are the ones who just finished writing the same test as him. Other than that, it’s quiet.

 

Seokwoo heaves a sigh as his professor exits the building and the last few lingering students disappear.

 

A heavy feeling builds in his chest. His tasks for the next week fly through his mind. He needs to go back to his dorm and finish up his assignment that’s due in two days. He has so many deadlines and so many things to do that he doesn’t know if he’ll even have time to _breathe_.

 

He wants to cry. Looking at the darkening sky that’s signalling an incoming storm has him feeling even more upset.

 

A loud clap of thunder strikes and Seokwoo jumps. Not even a second later, the rain comes pouring down.

 

This is it. This is how Seokwoo dies. He’s going to catch a cold and then his roommate is going to scold him and he’s going to feel so bad that he’s not going to do anything about being sick and then he’s going to die. He’s _so_ sure of it.

 

And then… the strangest thing happens.

 

Suddenly it’s not raining anymore.

 

Or at least, it’s not raining on Seokwoo anymore. There’s a small patch around him without rain, and wow, isn’t that just the strangest thing ever?

 

Seokwoo looks up in wonderment and sees a rainbow umbrella over him. He lowers his gaze and sees one of the most handsome guys he’s ever laid eyes on.

 

“Hey.” The guy’s voice is as rich and sweet as honey, and his eyebrows are now creased in concern. He’s so beautiful. “Are you okay?”

 

Seokwoo is a manly man, and so he does the only thing he can think of.

 

He bursts into tears.

 

* * *

 

Seokwoo can count on one hand the number of times he’s started to cry without warning. Seokwoo cries a _lot_ ; he cries during sad movies and especially during happy movies, much to the amusement of his friends. He cries when he sees an injured animal. He cries when he gets to pet a dog or when a cat rubs its head against him. He cries when he’s tired and sad, and sometimes when he’s so happy that he can’t handle it. Crying is Seokwoo’s way of saying ‘ _I’m feeling too much and I can’t handle it_ ’, which happens more often than one would think.

 

However, crying in front of a stranger? All because his day was going awfully and he probably failed his test and he was feeling Too Much? It’s practically unheard of for Seokwoo. (Juho would beg to differ; Seokwoo was crying the first time they met.)

 

But the truth is that Seokwoo didn’t have any other choice but to cry. He woke up late because he stayed up all night studying for his test and almost missed his first class. He forgot to eat the breakfast that Juho left for him so he was hungry. Then he forgot his money so he had to go back to his dorm so he could eat. He didn’t get to see Juho or Chanhee or any of his other friends so his day was even more miserable.

 

The icing of the misery cake that his day was shaping up to be was his test. He studied his butt off for this test and he left it feeling like he hardly even opened a textbook. Seokwoo couldn’t even comprehend how difficult his test was. The only thing he was certain of is that he had failed that test.

 

He wasn’t even sure his day could get worse. He thought he’d hit rock bottom with the test but apparently mother nature thought his day had a small space to be lowered further. The rain was now those gross fondant decorations on cake that you couldn’t eat because they tasted awful. They just looked pretty and Seokwoo felt very betrayed about it.

 

The heavy feeling in his chest gradually fades with every sob that Seokwoo heaves. He feels a hand on his shoulder trying to tug him up and so he unfolds his limbs and stands. His vision clears to see the handsome stranger’s eyes widen when Seokwoo towers over him. His expression is funny enough that Seokwoo smiles through his tears.

 

“Hey there,” The stranger’s voice is low and soothing, as if he’s talking to a spooked animal. Considering Seokwoo, it’s quite fitting. “It’s okay. Don’t worry, it’s okay.”

 

“It’s not okay.” Seokwoo rubs his face and hiccups. “I just failed my test.”

 

He belatedly realises that the rain is now hitting both of them and spots the rainbow umbrella on the floor. “Oh no.” Seokwoo sniffles and bends to pick it up. He has no idea how the stranger dropped it but he holds it above both of them. He feels slightly guilty when he sees that the stranger is now also wet from the rain.

 

“It’s okay!” The Handsome Stranger smiles encouragingly up at him. “I’ve failed many tests! Not to say that it’s a regular thing for me but it _happens_. Failing is okay! You’ll fail many more, that’s university and - oh shit.”

 

Seokwoo’s tears, which were ceasing, return in full force. The umbrella shakes above them in tandem with Seokwoo’s shoulders. “I’ll f-fail more tests?”

 

The Stranger’s eyes widen in panic. “Fuck, that’s not what I meant! I was trying to say that you shouldn’t let one test make you so upset because university sucks and you should look at failure as a stepping stone to success! Plenty of people fail tests but hey, just use this opportunity to work harder for your next test!”

 

His tears slow and he glances at the stranger, “Yeah… you’re right… I should work harder for the next test.”

 

He uses his free hand to rub his eyes. His chest feels empty and he’s suddenly tired after crying so much. He should get home so he can at least sleep and take comfort in Juho’s hugs.

 

“I’m sorry for making you drop your umbrella and getting you wet.” Seokwoo sniffs. “Thank you for comforting me as well.”

 

“It’s okay,” The Stranger waves his apology off. “I’m just glad you stopped crying! I’m bad at comforting people…”

 

“Yeah, I can tell,” Seokwoo is surprised when a giggle bursts forth. “Thank you nonetheless, kind stranger.”

 

“Kim Inseong,” The Stranger’s smile is bright and kind. “It’s nice to meet you…?”

 

“Kim Seokwoo.” Seokwoo bows and gasps when the movement causes the umbrella to move and the rain hits them once again.

 

“Would you like to dry off at my apartment?” Inseong offers, his eyes friendly and gentle. “I have hot chocolate and a really nice couch.”

 

“I don’t know you.” Seokwoo narrows his eyes at him. “But if your couch is as nice as you say…”

 

“You can tell someone where you’re going to make sure I don’t kill you.” Inseong laughs. “And I’ll do the same because, well, I don’t know you either.”

 

“Okay!” Seokwoo brightens at the compromise and whips out his phone. “Hi Juho! I’m going to a stranger’s apartment and if I’m not home in 2 hours please track my location in case he’s a serial killer and I’m dead! Thank you iloveyoubye.”

 

Inseong sputters by his side as Seokwoo sends the voice note. “I wasn’t being serious but good to know you’re cautious.”

 

Seokwoo’s eyes curve as he smiles widely. “Lead the way, Kim Inseong-ssi. I could really do with that hot chocolate.”

 

* * *

 

Kim Inseong stayed in a nice slightly-larger-than-a-shoebox apartment not too far from campus. He had one roommate who wouldn’t be back until later that evening and his couch was as comfortable as he said it would be. His small apartment also had heating, which Seokwoo was ever so grateful for as it helped him dry off faster.

 

“I’m sorry I don’t have any clothes that would fit you,” Inseong appears from his room and startles Seokwoo. “But I do have this hoodie, I hope it helps.”

 

“Thank you, Inseong-ssi,” Seokwoo takes it with a small bow. “You really didn’t have to. The hot chocolate alone is much appreciated!”

 

Upon entering Inseong’s apartment, he had shoved towels at Seokwoo and told him to get comfortable on the couch. He then proceeded to make the best hot chocolate that Seokwoo had ever tasted, and now Seokwoo had his hoodie, which was a great excuse for him to return for more hot chocolate.

 

Seokwoo may be gentle and adorable but he can be sly when he really puts his mind to it. Especially if hot chocolate that tasted like actual heaven is involved.

 

“Are you feeling okay now?” Inseong, with his hair still slightly damp and in fresh, warm clothes, asks. He takes his own hot chocolate and settles in the small couch opposite Seokwoo.

 

“Yes!” Seokwoo smiles widely. “I’ve accepted my fate over my test. This hot chocolate is _amazing_! Will you make me some to take home?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Inseong laughs. “What test did you write?”

 

“Macroeconomics,” Seokwoo makes a face and takes a long sip of his hot chocolate. “It sucked so much. That test made me feel like I didn’t study at all.”

 

“Ahh, macro,” Inseong sighs heavily. “I picked the introductory course in my first year and I’ve never regretted anything more.”

 

“Right?!” Seokwoo groans. “It’s only an elective for me but I really need these credits. Screw university sometimes.”

 

“Yeah,” Inseong agrees wholeheartedly. “Don’t worry though, it gets better.”

 

“When does it get better?” Seokwoo narrows his eyes. “When you leave?”

 

Inseong laughs again. “Sometimes. I’m doing my honors and it’s much better than undergrad.”

 

“Whoa.” Seokwoo’s eyes widen. “You’re a legend. Not only did you complete your degree but you _came back_?”

 

“It’s not so bad.” Inseong grins. “Sure, sometimes I regret my life choices but I’m enjoying it.”

 

“Wow.” Seokwoo is impressed. “Is your roommate also a postgrad student?”

 

“Yup,” Inseong nods. “He’s out tutoring some kids for programming. It’s always a rush between post-grad stuff and normal lives.”

 

“I can’t ever imagine getting to post-grad,” Seokwoo sighs. “It’s a dream. As it is university is trying to kill me. Once I’m done I’ll probably never want to return.”

 

“Hang in there,” Inseong’s eyes shine sympathetically. “And hey, now you know where I live! If you’re ever around and you’re feeling down, stop by for some hot chocolate, okay?”

 

“Really?” Seokwoo perks up. “I was planning on coming back here, using your hoodie as an excuse of course, for more hot chocolate anyway.”

 

Inseong laughs and his entire face scrunches cutely. Seokwoo feels his stomach flip and his heart sinks. Oh no.

 

“The offer stands either way.” Inseong says kindly, and Seokwoo doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry.

 

He’s suddenly afraid that he’s gotten himself into a risky situation, if his hammering heart is any indication. Inseong smiles and Seokwoo thinks, yeah, he’s done for.

 

Seokwoo’s already crushing on someone he’s just met and he doesn’t know what to do. Juho is going to be _so_ disappointed.

 

* * *

 

“He was so cute!” Seokwoo wails. “He’s shorter than me and his hair is this beautiful shade of red and he makes the best hot chocolate ever. Here! I brought you some.”

 

Juho stares at him with a mixture of disbelief, disappointment and exasperation.

 

“Seokwoo-yah…” he shakes his head. “I leave you alone for one day and you disappear to a stranger’s home, develop a crush and bring me hot chocolate?! Oh my god…”

 

“Hey it’s not that bad!” Seokwoo protests. “Try the damn hot chocolate! And I’m not crushing on him!”

 

“Yes, you are.” Juho deadpans and takes a sip of the hot chocolate. His eyebrow twitches and years of knowing him allows Seokwoo to read his every movement.

 

“And?” Seokwoo watches him in anticipation.

 

“You can continue to crush on him on one condition.” Juho rolls his eyes. “You bring me more hot chocolate.”

 

Seokwoo raises a fist in triumph and giggles. Juho sighs fondly and allows Seokwoo to wiggle into his bed.

 

“Seokwoo-yah.” Juho begins. “At least change out of your clothes. And where did you get that hoodie from?”

 

“It’s Inseong-ssi’s.” Seokwoo sighs dreamily. “He’s a post-grad student. A post-grad! Juho, I’m in love.”

 

“Of course you are.” Juho mutters. Seokwoo feels Juho’s head shake and cuddles closer to his roommate.

 

Seokwoo falls asleep after giving into Juho’s nagging about changing and getting comfortable in his own bed. His mind is blissfully free of his bad day, and he dreams of a red fox with a weirdly cute face.

 

* * *

 

Seokwoo is a manly man. He’s strong. He’s fearless. He’s independent.

 

He's a nervous wreck standing outside Inseong’s apartment 3 weeks later.

 

Ever since that fateful day in which an actual angel saved him with his rainbow umbrella, it's safe to say that Seokwoo was smitten.

 

He found out that they had mutual friends through Chanhee, surprisingly enough, who was friends with Inseong’s roommate, Kim Youngbin. Seokwoo found his social circle growing with the addition of the post-grad students, who brought a refreshing sort of motivation to their lives. Together, Inseong and Youngbin lowkey looked after them all and they enjoyed having post-grad friends as inspiration.

 

Seokwoo and Inseong were gradually spending more time together, and Seokwoo was quickly falling deeper and deeper. However, this was the first time since they've met that he's returning to Inseong’s apartment.

 

Naturally, he's wearing Inseong’s hoodie. It's warm and fits him just right, whereas most of his hoodies are comfy and oversized. He figured it's baggy on Inseong, who's shorter and smaller than him, and the very thought of Inseong looking cute and comfortable in an oversized hoodie is enough for Seokwoo to coo and maybe want to cry.

 

Thinking about Inseong looking adorable is not helping Seokwoo’s nerves. He shifts from foot to foot and tries to convince himself to just knock on the damn door already.

 

Juho had given him a suspicious look before he left their dorms and Seokwoo is beginning to think he should have followed his best friend’s advice and just waited. He could tell Inseong the next time he saw him, which would be sooner than he'd expect.

 

Or, in classic Seokwoo fashion, he could embarrass himself by going over to Inseong’s apartment. In his defense, it was the hot chocolate that lured him. Definitely not the thought of Inseong’s adorable eye-smile or addictive laugh. Nope, not at all....

 

Seokwoo raises his hand and knocks before he can chicken out. His heart is thundering in his chest and he has the sudden urge to turn on his heel and get the hell away from there. He also maybe totally definitely wants to cry.

 

The universe leaves him to deal with the consequences of his actions and the door opens to reveal a tired and confused Youngbin.

 

“Oh! Seokwoo-yah!” Youngbin’s eyes brighten and he opens the door wider **.** “What are you doing here? Come in!”

 

Seokwoo enters nervously and plays with the hem of the hoodie. “I came to see Inseong hyung. I thought I'd surprise him but I realise I should've checked to see if he was busy.”

 

“He's just gone to collect some takeout.” Youngbin waves his hand dismissively. “Stay for dinner! Why didn't you bring Juho with you? He can still come if he wants. We ordered a lot of fried chicken.”

 

“Okay.” Seokwoo grins. “I love fried chicken! Thank you hyung!”

 

Youngbin smiles at him as he texts Juho. He gets several excited emoticons and says, “He'll be there soon; he can't say no to fried chicken.”

 

Seokwoo looks up and sees Youngbin’s face twisted in a thoughtful expression. “That hoodie looks really familiar… I think Inseong has one just like it!”

 

Seokwoo chuckles nervously. “Funny story… it _is_ Inseong hyung’s. He lent it to me when we first met.”

 

Youngbin’s expression clears and he suddenly grins evilly. “Oh man, that kid is whipped. Seokwoo-yah, did you know that that's Inseong’s favourite hoodie? He loves it and takes very good care of it.”

 

“I … did not know that.” Seokwoo blushes. “It smells a little like him.” He claps a hand over his mouth in mortification as Youngbin howls with laughter.

 

“Oh damn,” Youngbin wipes a tear from his eyes. “Just get married already!”

 

“Who's getting married?” A voice drifts from the door and Seokwoo’s eyes widen in panic once Inseong appears.

 

“No one!” Seokwoo yells. He jumps up and rushes to Inseong. “Let me help you with that!”

 

“Seokwoo-yah!” Inseong’s eyes curve into a smile. “It's nice to see you here. Did you come back for that hot chocolate? Hold on, I'll make you some now.”

 

Seokwoo has hearts in his eyes and not even Youngbin’s not-so-subtle cough of “ _Whipped_!” can dull them. He follows Inseong to the small kitchen like a lost puppy and watches as he moves around to make the hot chocolate.

 

“I didn't come here for just the hot chocolate,” Seokwoo confesses when Inseong turns to face him. “Guess what!”

 

“Taeyang and Youngkyun are the ones getting married.” Despite his deadpan tone, Inseong’s eyes twinkle with curiosity and amusement.

 

“Not completely unbelievable.” Seokwoo shrugs. “But no. I passed my macroeconomics test!”

 

Inseong lets out a loud cheer and immediately hugs him tight. “Congratulations! I knew you could do it!’

 

“Thank you hyung,” Seokwoo grins happily. “I didn’t expect to pass, I was so sure I failed! If it wasn't for that test then I never would have met you.”

 

“I think celebrations are in order,” Inseong’s smile is bordering on a smirk and Seokwoo doesn't know if he should be turned on or afraid.

 

“More hot chocolate?” Seokwoo suggests weakly. His heart is beating too fast and he should be worried but all he can think of is how handsome Inseong looks.

 

“Here you go.” Inseong hands him a mug of heavenly hot chocolate. Seokwoo is too impatient, and frankly his throat is a bit dry, so he takes a huge sip of the hot chocolate. “Let me take you out on a date.”

 

Seokwoo promptly chokes on his hot chocolate.

 

He's pretty sure he can hear Youngbin’s faint laughter as he gasps for air. Inseong is hitting his back and trying not to laugh and Seokwoo wants the ground to swallow him up.

 

“You're so mean!” Seokwoo wails when he thankfully _doesn't_ die from choking on hot chocolate. “You did that on purpose!”

 

“Maybe.” Inseong shrugs and gives him a sweet smile. “So? Will you go on a date with me?”

 

Seokwoo blushes and stares into the hot chocolate as if it has all the answers in the world. It's so silent in the apartment; he's pretty sure even Youngbin is holding his breath in anticipation.

 

“Okay,” Seokwoo says shyly. “You can take me on a date.”

 

Despite his confidence, Inseong lets out a huge  sigh of relief. “That's good to hear. I was beginning to think my feelings were one-sided.”

 

Seokwoo’s eyes widen. “Do you have a crush on me?”

 

“I just asked you out on a date, what do you think?” Inseong rolls his eyes playfully. “I like you, Seokwoo-yah. You're adorable as fuck and did you know that you're wearing my favourite hoodie? I gave you my favourite hoodie!”

 

“Yeah I know,” Seokwoo giggles. “Youngbin hyung told me.”

 

“That little shit.” Inseong groans. He rubs a hand over his face and sighs. “It's a miracle he didn't tell you I was planning on asking you out soon.”

 

“Awh hyung,” Seokwoo grins. “You're my knight in shining armor.”

 

Inseong looks at him and there’s an incredibly fond expression on his face. His eyes are filled with something that has Seokwoo’s heart skipping a beat and he blushes. Inseong smiles slowly, softly, and Seokwoo is certain he’s just fallen hook, line and sinker.

 

“He WHAT?”

 

Seokwoo jumps at the sudden exclamation that breaks the tension between Inseong and him, and recognises Juho’s voice. Narrowing his eyes, he exits the kitchen and goes to see Juho and Youngbin with equally identical expressions of glee and amusement on their faces.

 

“Hey Seokwoo-yah,” Juho waggles his eyebrows and Seokwoo wants to die from mortification.

 

“What are you guys doing?” Seokwoo manages through his blush. “You look way too suspicious for my liking.”

 

“Nothing much,” Youngbin, despite his smirk, looks genuinely happy, “Just talking about how you and Inseong finally got your shit together and are now going on a date.”

 

“You have no shame,” Inseong rests his head against Seokwoo’s shoulder. “I hate you.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that, Kim Inseong,” Youngbin laughs. “We all know you don’t.”

 

Inseong clicks his tongue in fake irritation and tilts his head so he’s looking up at Seokwoo. His eyes are so beautiful and Seokwoo is speechless for a split second.

 

“Hey, handsome,” Inseong grins.

 

Seokwoo thinks he’s going to go home later and cry about this. He’s never going to shut up about how beautiful and funny and smart Inseong is. Juho is going to be annoyed but he’ll deal with it. It’s the least he could do after gushing about one of his classmates to Seokwoo.

 

“Hey yourself,” Seokwoo casually tries to grab Inseong’s hand but he panics and ends up almost hitting him in the stomach. “Oh no, I’m sorry!”

 

Inseong laughs. “You’re so cute, oh my god.”

 

Seokwoo feels himself blushing and stutters a reply. He’s usually much more composed than this (Juho definitely begs to differ) but there’s just something about Inseong that throws him off balance.

 

Inseong smiles again and Seokwoo can’t fight his heart eyes. He grins and bounces slightly on his heel, watching the way Inseong’s eyes light up, and he loves it.

 

“So… about that date…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ^♡^ come scream about sf9 with me on Tumblr @[sf9](https://sf9.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
